


Leave a Message After the Beep

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Apollo!Derek, Hermes!Stiles, M/M, PWP, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rolls his eyes, embarrassment melting away in an instant, “Messenger for the gods here,” he says, “kind of important and busy and all, don’t really have time to be your broody highness’s booty call,” but he steps into the chamber anyway, pulling the door shut behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _sophielostandfound: are you still doing the fic meme? if so: Derek/Stiles /ancient or original deities. thank you in advance!_

Stiles clears his throat awkwardly, flush bright on his cheeks; he hurriedly looks away, his voice cracking as he rushes to explain, “Isaac said something about you wanting me,” he glances back— like he can’t help it but watch— and he lifts a shoulder, causing one wing to arc higher than the other, “figured it was urgent, but I can come back later if I’m interrupting -” his voice trails off as he bites into the pink flesh of his lower lip. 

Derek lets out a groan, arching up as he tightens his grip, working himself a little faster, while his free hand runs down his stomach, dips between his legs and cups the heavy weight of his balls, lifting them up so that Stiles can see everything, “Does it look like it’s not urgent,” he growls out, thrusting up into his hand.

Stiles rolls his eyes, embarrassment melting away in an instant, “Messenger for the gods here,” he says, “kind of important and busy and all, don’t really have time to be your broody highness’s booty call,” but he steps into the chamber anyway, pulling the door shut behind him. 

_________________

(Stiles = Hermes, who was a happily bi god if ever there was one . Derek = Apollo, who was just as happy to play with the boys. Besides, that would make Boyd, Erica and Isaac the three muses and I couldn’t not do that. :D Although I did seriously think of making him be Ares because come on, all that dark broodiness is perfect for the god of war)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentences each for the following: 
> 
> gravitation  
> DandSforever  
> dammitbilinski  
> sofonisba_found  
> pixierosedragon  
> peris

"You're not my booty call," Derek snarls, offended at the very idea, though he can't-- won't-- explain why.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at that, his expression going wry as he crosses the space between them. "Oh, so you don't want me to fuck you senseless then?" he asks, stopping at the foot of Derek's bed, his arms crossed over his chest, an expectant look on his face.

Derek doesn't respond, just settles his feet flat against the mattress and then pushes up with his hips as he fucks into his fist, letting his eyes flutter shut and his head drop back as he moans. 

Stiles breath hisses out of him, "You're gorgeous like this," he says, voice soft as he reaches out to run his fingers up the inside of Derek's thigh, "hot and desperate for it, needing it so bad. Look at you, all flushed and moaning, your poor cock just weeping, getting mess all over your hand."

"Please," Derek's voice is broken, wrecked, and Stiles has barely touched him, "Stiles, _please_." 

"There it is," Stiles says softly, hand moving up until he's rubbing right where Derek wants him, knuckles hot against the underside of Derek's balls, the pad of Stiles's thumb just barely pushing in. "All slicked up and ready for me, aren't you?" 

Derek's legs fall open whiles he pants, "yes, yes," mindlessly, as though he's nothing more than an ignorant shepherd instead of the god of music and poetry. It's always like this with Stiles-- cunning, quick witted Stiles, with his sloe eyes and lithe body. Stiles, who can make Derek _want_ so badly he forgets who he is entirely. Stiles hushes him with a kiss, then braces himself over Derek, a hand pressed into the bedding by Derek's head while the other slowly works back and forth between his legs. Stiles wings flair out above them, helping him maintain his balance, and Derek wants desperately to touch them, wants to run his hands all over those soft feathers until Stiles is panting and begging too, wants it almost as much as he wants Stiles to be fucking him with more than just his finger.

" _Please_ ," he says again, begging as his hand fists in Stiles's tunic, pulling him close.

"Don't worry," Stiles soothes, pressing his lips to Derek's temple, "I've got you, Derek, I've got you." He shifts on the bed, lowering himself so that he is pressed firmly against Derek's side, slipping another finger in while he mouths at Derek's neck. "Go on," he coaxes as he crooks his fingers just right, "give it to me, show me how good it is, how good I make you feel."

The words make Derek's stomach clench, his balls pull in tight, a moan all but ripping its way out of him as he comes, helpless in Stiles's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts in my ask box. Just [click here](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/ask) if you want one of your own. :D


End file.
